<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eyes are watching us by IlCannibaleDiFirenze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012250">Eyes are watching us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlCannibaleDiFirenze/pseuds/IlCannibaleDiFirenze'>IlCannibaleDiFirenze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Ficlet, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Power Bottom Will Graham, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:47:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlCannibaleDiFirenze/pseuds/IlCannibaleDiFirenze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They were having a normal picnic in their garden when suddenly things became spicy.<br/>Very short ficlet, had the idea and wrote it before going to sleep<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eyes are watching us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun of Buenos Aires warmed up their skin.</p><p>Enjoying a day in their garden, it should have been a simple picnic but somehow they ended up on the grass, Will straddling his hips.</p><p>His hands trailed up his chest in a soft caress, only to move to the buttons of his shirt.</p><p>He slowly undid them, his lovely lips left kisses on the older man’s chest only to bite down on him.</p><p>This caused Hannibal to whimper, it was enticing to have Will bite on his skin. The image of him eating his raw flesh burned in his mind.</p><p>After licking the blood droplets that came out of his wound he went down to unbutton his pants, this earned him a little shiver from Hannibal that stopped him suddenly.</p><p>“The neighbors.” Hannibal reminded him, his voice a whisper.</p><p>“I don’t care, I want you.” He purred back.</p><p> </p><p>A soft groan left Hannibal’s lips as Will touched him through the fabric of his boxers.</p><p>“You are so hard. What a shame if they saw you like this, huh?” Will bit his lip, teasing him, his hand caressing him and putting more and more effort into making him uncomfortable.</p><p>“Will, they are going to see...” Hannibal said looking up at, his stare serious despite the obvious lust in his eyes.</p><p>“Good, let them enjoy the show.” Will purred softly.</p><p>He briefly got up to get his own pants and boxers out of the way before straddling him again</p><p>It didn’t take long for Will to ride him, right there and then. Moving himself up and down on his cock, the moans that fell from his mouth were obscene. Hannibal brought his hands on his hips as he moved.</p><p>It wasn’t enough and it was Hannibal now thrusting up, his rhythm frantic as Will met his thrusts coming down.</p><p>Curious eyes were looking at them through the fence, Will had noticed them, he smirked and started moving faster and faster to the point he was exhausted when he reached his climax.</p><p>But Hannibal still wasn’t done with him and kept thrusting up, earning small whimpers of the younger man. Groans coming from his mouth as he chased his pleasure.</p><p>When Hannibal came they both moaned. Will felt his warm cum filling him up, he let his head fall back in pleasure.</p><p>“We have a bit of an audience...” Will whispered at him.</p><p>“Don’t worry, they won’t have eyes for long” Hannibal replied.</p><p>Whoever had to enjoy such a show from his husband, deserved to lose their eyes. Will was only his to enjoy in all of his perfection and beauty.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>